Claw Foot
by VampiresKiss09
Summary: Taking place after episode 5x10, Elena lets nostalgia help her figure out what to do now that Damon has made a decision about their relationship. Ficlet.


**Claw-foot**

_**by VampiresKiss09**_

_-It has been a while since I've uploaded here, I'm excited to have finished a story and see what you guys think. As a heads up, this is based off of the most recent episode of TVD 5x10, so if you haven't seen it, this might spoil you some-_

I can't help but lay on the couch and silently weep, but no matter how quiet I am, I know that if he's listening he can hear me and he can probably even smell my salty tears. I never expected Damon to break up with me, not after everything we've been through together and finally having me for his own. The crackle of the slowly dying fire reminds me of the night we first made love.

* * *

After hours of tangling ourselves in each other and the silky red sheets of Damon's bed, we decided to move things into his beautiful bathroom. That claw-foot tub always caught my attention, but I never imagined I would ever bathe in it and especially not with Damon Salvatore in there with me. There we were, standing with our bodies pressed together while the water ran and the bubbles formed, just looking into each other's eyes as though we were really seeing one another for the first time. It was in that moment that I knew I was falling in love with a man I never imagined myself with.

Damon was incredible in so many ways. Emotionally he offered support the way no other man had ever offered it to me. As a friend he was always there for me even when I didn't think I needed him or anyone else. As a lover, his touch made me shiver and purr and melt, he knew my body better than I did and I couldn't help but wonder how one person could be so in-tune to another, and that's when I truly understood just how in love with me he was and had been for months.

The bath tub was ready and waiting for us, Damon reached over and turned off the water and dimmed the lights before he stepped into the hot, bubbly water and looked over at me. He reached out his hand to me to help me climb into the water with him and he kept a hold of my hand as he sat in the water and carefully took me with him. With my back to his chest and his arms around my waist I felt safe and at home, no other man had ever made me feel that amazing, not even his brother Stefan. Damon nuzzled my neck and placed delicate kisses on my skin and I knew this time wasn't going to be like it was in his bed, this was going to be slow and appreciative.

We were almost neck-deep in the water and I couldn't see our hands rested on my tummy beneath the lavender scented bubbles. This was Damon like I had never experienced him before and I was more than ready to get my first taste of his romantic side. While he kissed my neck I thought about him biting me, I wanted it but I could be patient. One of Damon's hands stirred beneath the water, trailing a circle around my belly button and dancing along the top of my thigh, sending shivers to my core. I knew where he was going and I eagerly anticipated it.

One time, a long time ago, I had a dream about Damon touching me. It was an amazing dream and I woke up out of breath and panting, for a moment I even though maybe he got into my mind and made me dream such a sexual thing but I was wearing vervain so there was no way it was him. It was purely me and I felt guilty because I was still with Stefan at the time and I blushed for the next month every time I saw Damon and thought about what those hands of his did to me. Perhaps one day I'll tell him about that dream.

Damon slid his fingers around to my inner thigh, my chest rose and fell a little faster in anticipation and he stopped just shy of where I needed him to be and I felt his hot breath against my ear. "Tell me what you want..." He demanded softly even though he knew fully well what I wanted. It took me a moment to gain the courage, but I did. "Touch me, Damon, please touch me.." I begged him in a breathy voice and I swear I could -hear- him grin right before two of his fingers slid between my legs and slowly pressed against my clit. He elicited a soft gasp from me and he paused briefly to let me enjoy the first sensation of his touch before he began to rub in a steady and relaxed rhythm.

* * *

For a moment I listened in to try and tell if he was still awake and he was. I could always tell by the way he was breathing. He had the tv on to try and distract himself but it wasn't working because I could also hear him shaking his foot as he laid in bed. I wondered if I should go to him or leave him alone to think, I really didn't want to fight with him, so I decided to stay put and let my mind wander back to my memories.

* * *

I gripped onto the hand he still kept rested against my belly and I let my other hand rest on his leg as he continued to massage me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes, focusing on nothing but what he was doing to me. I swear I could feel the individual lines of his fingerprints, that's how sensitive I was. By now I could feel his hard length pressing against my back and I craved it again, I need to feel Damon Salvatore inside of me. I bit my lip as he got me even closer to what would be my third orgasm of the night so far, and then... he stopped. I whimpered but it was like he read my mind as he guided me to turn around and straddle him, the top of his cock brushing against the spot where he was just rubbing with his fingers. "Damon.." I whispered, begging him not to tease me.

"Oh my god.." I quietly cried out in pleasure when he lifted me with ease and slid me down onto his length. My nipples just barely peeked out of the water and he noticed because his hands were on my breasts as I began moving up and down, creating small waves in the water. "Mm... you feel like heaven.." Damon whispered to me as we slowly made love in the water. His words made me smile and blush, I had never been told that before.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. Damon's lips were perfect and he was an expert kisser, his tongue swirled with mine as I felt my inner walls begin to flutter and he felt it too because he started to rock his hips upward as we continued to kiss. Damon waited until I was moaning and my muscles clamped around his cock before he let himself cum, always wanting us to go over the edge together. I felt the warmth of his pleasure inside me and it sent little aftershocks through me.

I never thought being a vampire would intensify sex so much, it was out of this world, and sex with Damon just made it even more amazing. When we both were coming down off of our high, he leaned forward and sank his fangs into the vein in my neck and I started to orgasm again and it didn't stop. My own fangs came out to play and I let them slide into his jugular and began to taste him. We drank from each other for at least two minutes, our hips pressed tightly together as we both got lost in the blissful pleasure of feeding from one another simultaneously. I wish I would have become a vampire sooner. That's how Damon makes me feel.

* * *

That's how Damon makes me feel. That it's okay that I'm not human anymore, that being a vampire is actually something extraordinary. He makes me feel like I was turned just for him, to be his mate, his lover, his queen, forever. I shake my head and wipe at my tears, pulling myself up off of this lonely couch and head for the stairs. There is no way in hell I am letting him end us, we are meant to be and he is my everything. Without him, I may as well just be human again.

Once I'm up the steps, standing at the doorway to his room, he's looking up at me because he heard me walking up here. Damon gets up and pads across the floor to me, stopping in front of me and looking down into my eyes. "I was there with you..." He said softly, running his hand through my hair. "You pulled me into your thoughts." I had no idea it was even possible to do such a thing, but apparently it was.

"I never want to be without you, Elena." Damon confessed and he leaned down and kissed me before taking my hand and leading me to that white, claw-foot tub.

~fin~


End file.
